The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Armeria plant botanically known as Armeria pseudarmeria and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dreamland’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Wonga Park, Australia during October 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Armeria cultivars that have an extended flowering season, shorter scapes and a compact-mounded habit.
The new interspecific Armeria cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Armeria ‘Sweet Dreams’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,612, characterized by its light purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is a proprietary Armeria pseudarmeria breeding selection, coded IB010-2, not patented, characterized by its medium coral-pink colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor and mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during February 2013 in a controlled environment in Wonga Park, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division since February 2013 in Wonga Park, Australia and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.